Infinity
by Cnglee
Summary: What if Emily wasn't lying 3x15? What if she has Daniel's baby and leaves the Hampton's? Will Daniel accept their child or will he make them disappear?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN REVENGE OR ANY OR THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **What if Emily had really been pregnant when Daniel shot her? What if after she regained her memory that she left the Hamptons without Daniel knowing that she had told him the truth? She has given up her quest for revenge for the sake of her child. She still refuses to sign the divorce papers, which frustrates Daniel. What happens when she moves back into her Hampton's beach house?**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ma'am where would you like this?"

Emily Thorne turned and looked at one of the movers. "In the kitchen is fine."

Emily turned and stepped out onto the porch. She looked up at Grayson Manor and sighed. A little voice came from behind her that pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mommy can we go play on the beach?"

Emily turned and looked at her daughter. She was the spitting image of her father. Same dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had Emily's smile and dimples.

"Sorry Baby it's too cold today. Besides you need to decide where you are going to put all of your toys."

The little girl nodded and took off into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel Grayson walked into the Kitchen and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Good morning."

Victoria Grayson set her tea cup down and smiled. "You're up early."

"Sara and I have a meeting with the caterer."

She nodded. "I have the event planner coming by this afternoon to finalize the layout."

Just then Sara walked into the room with Charlotte. Victoria beamed at her.

"Ah here is the beautiful bride now."

Sara blushed and kissed Daniel before sitting down. Conrad walked in and grabbed his coffee. He glanced at Victoria to step to the side. She looked at him curious.

"Is everything alright?"

He shook his head. "I just spoke with Tony. She still hasn't signed. Even if she signs today there is no way they paper work with be finalized by next week."

Victoria gave a sigh of disgust. "How do we tell them?"

"I'll handle it."

They walked back into the kitchen and watched as Charlotte, Sara and Daniel talked and ate. Conrad finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

They looked up at him. Conrad spoke mainly to his son.

"I just spoke with Tony and she hasn't signed that papers. But Tony also informed me that even if she signs them today, the divorce will not be final for at least two weeks."

Daniel groaned and Sara looked disappointed. Charlotte spoke angrily.

"Can't we make her sign them?"

Victoria spoke. "That is the next step. To have a judge grant the divorce. We can state that Emily is unstable."

Sara spoke tearfully. "This can't be happening."

Daniel felt guilty. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey we are still getting married. I promise."

Conrad looked at his phone and exclaimed. "Tony has come through once again!"

They looked at him confused so he elaborated.

"If Emily signs a special form you two can get married next week. Then when the divorce is official so will your marriage."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "One problem, how are we going to get Emily to sign them? Forge her signature."

Conrad shook his head. "She has to be in front of Tony and her attorney when she signs this form. So we need to find Emily and...encourage her to sign them."

Victoria looked out the window and thought she was imagining things. She looked again.

"Well it may be easier then we think." She turned and smiled at them. "Look who has moved back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily was unpacking a box when a knock came on her back door. She walked over and opened it to reveal Charlotte. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Hello Charlotte, it's been too long."

Charlotte was slightly taken aback by Emily's cheerfulness. She decided to get right to the point.

"I have been volunteered by the family to serve you yet again with divorce papers."

Emily's smile faltered and she took the stack of papers from Charlotte. "Oh."

Charlotte then handed her a new stack. "Daniel is getting married next week. In order to do that you need to sign these papers in your lawyer's office."

Emily took the next stack and looked at Charlotte. "I will see what I can do."

Charlotte nodded and walked away. Emily shut the door and sank down against it. She broke down into tears.

"What happened Mommy?"

Emily wiped her face quickly and faked a smile. "Nothing. How about I order us a pizza?"

"Yeah!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte looked at her brother. "Well message delivered."

He nodded and Victoria spoke.

"Now we need to see if she will actually sign them or if she needs a little encouragement."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily let Nolan in the back door smiling.

"Thank you for doing this."

He waved his hand. "No trouble at all. I'll take the little Peanut to get some ice cream or maybe cupcakes."

She rolled her eyes. "Just be careful and keep an eye on her."

"Yes Ma'am."

Emily grabbed her bag and headed out. Soon she was walking into Ryan Huntley's office. She knocked on the door and he grinned.

"Come in."

She walked over and hugged him. She smiled.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

He nodded. "Of course. You're my favorite client after all." He motioned for her to sit. "What can I do for you?"

She handed him the stack of legal forms. "Daniel wants a divorce. He has for a while but as you know I have been refusing to cooperate."

"Yes we played hard ball. After all we are keeping the fact that he tried to kill you out of it so he doesn't go to prison."

"Well now he wants me to sign some form so that he can get married next week."

Ryan scoffed. "I would advice you not to sign otherwise you give him the power." He started going through her papers and saw something. "You put Daniel's name on the birth certificate correct?"

She nodded. "And when she was born we used the toothbrush that he left at my place to establish paternity. That's all in my file."

"According to your prenuptial agreement, you would inherit his estate upon his death but then you also have a clause where, in the event you have children, you will receive 10 million dollars per legitimate child."

Emily cocked her brow. "And?"

"And I just found a way to contest the divorce."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara and Daniel were eating dinner by the pool with Victoria, Conrad, and Charlotte. They were laughing when someone walked over with their security guard. Conrad looked.

"What is this?"

The head of security spoke. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner Mr. Grayson but this man is insisting on seeing Daniel."

Daniel stood. "What is this about?"

The man looked at Daniel. "Are you Daniel E. Grayson?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

He handed him a blue paper. "You've been served."

He turned and left. Sara stood and walked over as Daniel read the paper.

"What is it?"

He groaned. "Emily is contesting the divorce. She is stating that I broke our prenuptial agreement."

Victoria shook her head. "I'll call Tony."

Daniel sat back down and put his head in his hands. "We spent maybe three months actually married and now it's been almost four years that I've been trying to divorce her. Everytime I think that it is going to be over she has another excuse of why she can't sign."

Conrad sat back down. "Well this will be the last time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel walked into Tony's office with his father. They sat down and looked at Tony. Conrad spoke quickly.

"What is she claiming this time?"

Tony looked grim. "I've been over everything and I have spoken with her attorney. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

He set some forms down on the table and pointed to a section. "In the prenuptial agreement that Daniel and Emily both signed it states that Emily would receive the entirety of Daniel's estate in the event of Daniel's death. Otherwise their finances would remain separate and any property that they purchased together would be split."

Daniel nodded. "But Emily and I never bought a house or anything together."

"Yes but you included a clause here. Emily would receive 10 million dollars per child you had together. According to these documents, you and Emily have a child together."

Daniel froze. "What?"

"Her lawyer faxed me a copy of the birth certificate and a copy of a paternity test that they had done using a tooth brush that you left at Emily's house. Your name is on the birth certificate and according to their test you are the biological father."

Conrad and Daniel were both stunned. Conrad was the first to speak.

"She's lying! She lied to him before about being pregnant! How do we know that this test is real?"

"We can insist upon a paternity test of our own. But I do have to warn you, if our test comes back positive you will have to re-file for divorce and for custody of your child."

Daniel thawed out. "Why would I have to re-file?"

"Because legally you would still have to pay her the ten million dollars despite you being separated. Also you would have to list a child between the two of you in the divorce papers. Since Emily never filled anything out she never had to state that you had a child together."

Daniel felt so many mixed emotions. "What do we need to do?"

"I'll send her an order for a new paternity test stating that both her lawyer and me need to be present when the DNA is taken from both parties."

He nodded. "Do it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel walked into his bedroom and found Sara sitting on the bed.

"What did the lawyer say?"

Daniel quickly thought of a cover. "She is contesting part of our prenup."

She nodded. "So should I keep my dress fitting appointment tomorrow or cancel?"

He smiled. "Keep it."

She kissed him and stepped into the bathroom to shower. Daniel felt horrible for lying to her but he didn't want to tell her until he knew that the kid was definitely his. He stepped out onto the balcony and stared down towards the ocean. But then he saw something that made his heart pound. A little girl was running on the beach and with her was Emily. She looked just the same as the last time he saw her. The little girl was kicking the sand up all around herself, her long dark brown hair flowing behind her. Emily caught up with her and swung her through the air a few times before kissing her cheek. Daniel cracked a smile as he watched them. He made up his mind and ran out of the room. He walked outside and down the stairs to the beach. He had just put his feet on the sand when the little girl ran towards him. He now could see what she was chasing, a bright pink Frisbee. He caught it and held it out for her. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Daniel, what's your name?"

She looked shy. "Addy."

"Addy? That's a nice name."

Emily came over and saw who her daughter was talking to. She paused. Daniel smiled at her.

"Emily. It's been a while."

She found her voice. "Daniel. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Addy looked between the two confused. She then smiled at her mom.

"Look Mommy! Daniel caught my Frisbee!"

Emily faked enthusiasm. "Wow wasn't that nice of him. Did you thank him?"

She nodded. She then looked at Daniel. "Are you our neighbor?"

He nodded. "I am. My mom and dad own this house."

Addy looked up at Grayson Manor and her little eyes widened. "It looks like a castle."

He chuckled. "Yeah it kinda does."

Emily reached down and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Come on Addy we need to get going."

Addy nodded. "Okay. It was nice to meet you Mr. Daniel."

He knelt down and shook her hand. "Just call me Daniel."

She nodded. "You can call me Addy."

Emily turned and led Addy away. Daniel stood and walked back to his house. He knew in his heart that Addy was his daughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily felt off after her encounter with Daniel. When she and Addy met up with Nolan for lunch later on she caught him up to speed. He whistled under his breath.

"Wow. So did you talk to him?"

"Not really. What was I suppose to say, Hey Danny I hear you need me to sign something so you can get married next week oh and I am taking our daughter to get a vocal swab tomorrow to confirm once again that you are her father?"

He smiled. "Okay I see your point." They both looked over to the nearby playground where Addy was swinging with another little girl. "Did Addy say anything about it?"

"No she just asked if we were friends. I said that we were a long time ago."

"That is an understatement."

"Should I tell her the truth?"

"Which truth?"

"The Daniel truth?"

"Hey that's your decision. I have nothing to do with that one. However the whole truth I think it's best to keep that buried."

She nodded in agreement. When she tucked Addie into bed that night she smiled at her.

"Did you have fun today?"

She nodded. "Can we go to the beach again tomorrow?"

"Of course." She laid down next to her daughter and brushed her hair out of her face. "So what did you think of Daniel?"

Addy shrugged. "He was nice. Why?"

"Well do you remember Mommy's story about the handsome prince who swept the princess off her feet but then they figured out that..."

Addy smiled and finished it for her. "They were not meant to be. But they had a beautiful little princess of their own."

"Well that story is about your Daddy."

"I know that."

"Well Daniel is the prince in that story."

Addy's eyes widened. "He is?"

She nodded. "He is."

"How come you didn't tell me? How come we don't live with him?"

Emily's face turned sad. "Daniel hurt Mommy very bad and he tried to hurt you, so I took you where I knew that you would be safe."

Addy thought for a minute. Emily looked at her nervous.

"Are you mad at me?"

Addy shook her head. "I love you Mommy."

Emily smiled. "How much do I love you?"

"Infinity times infinity."

"That's right."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel walked into the office and sat down while Conrad and Tony watched. The doctor walked in and smiled.

"Mr. Grayson?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes." He watched her open her medical bag. "So do you need to drawl my blood or something?"

"Just a vocal swab."

He nodded and opened his mouth. One swab later and he was on his way. In the car on the way home Daniel glanced at his father.

"Did you say anything to mom about...you know?"

"No. I didn't feel like the headache. I figured we could wait until we got the test results back to say anything."

He nodded. "Good. I didn't want to tell Sara until I knew for sure but...I saw her."

"Saw who?"

Daniel smiled. "My daughter."

"What?!"

"Emily was with her on the beach. I saw her and I spoke to her. She looks just like me."

"Well that still doesn't prove anything."

He looked at is dad carefully. "Dad I knew she was mine the second I saw her. I can't explain it but she is my daughter."

"Well the DNA test will confirm it and then we'll go from there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Emily was called back into Ryan's office. He slapped a pack of papers on the table.

"Just got them thirty minutes ago. Daniel is 99.999999% Addy's father."

Emily nodded. "So what now?"

"Well Daniel could tried and get custody but we already knew that. So I was able to get my hands on these."

He slid papers towards her. She looked at him stunned. "But these were expunged."

"But in custody cases they are relevant. I even got my hands on Victoria and Conrad's records just in case. If they decide to play dirty, we're ready for them. Worse comes to worse we can play the my husband tried to kill me and our baby."

"But I told the world that it was Lydia."

"We can explain that. You were terrified to put your baby's father in jail. Scared of what his mother would do to you. Nolan can be a witness on your behalf."

Emily sighed. "So Addy will be protected?"

"Yes and no matter what he will still have to pay the ten million dollars."

"I don't want or need their money."

"But you can always put it into a trust for Addy."

"I'll think about it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked into the great room. Daniel was flipping through a magazine while his mother, Charlotte and Sara finalized wedding plans. Conrad walked out of his study and announced Tony's presence.

"Tony. Please tell me that you have good news."

He looked grim. "Afraid not."

Victoria looked at him. "What has Emily done now?"

Tony handed Conrad the file in his hands. "I had the lab run it twice."

Conrad looked shocked. Daniel looked at Tony.

"Just tell me."

"You are the biological father of Emily Thorne Grayson's daughter."

Charlotte, Sara and Victoria looked stunned beyond words. Conrad sighed.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well there is no way Daniel can get married Friday. We will need to settle the prenup and refile for divorce. But that will also mean that Daniel will have to decide if he wants custody."

Sara started to cry and ran out of the room. Daniel stood but Charlotte stopped him.

"I'll talk to her."

He then turned to Tony again. "What kind of custody can I get?"

"I'll need to do some research but I am confident that if you want to we can go for joint custody."

Victoria snapped to attention. "Joint? Why not full custody?"

"Daniel knew the existence of the child and did not pursue a relationship with it. That will not do us any favors."

"He didn't know that the child actually existed."

"But Emily did tell him and other people that she was pregnant correct?"

Daniel nodded. "I didn't think that she was telling the truth."

"But she was and she can use that. She can also use the fact that you have not tried to contact her in 3 years."

Conrad and Victoria started to object but Daniel interrupted.

"Can I take a day to think about what I want to do?"

Tony nodded. "Of course but like I said there is no way that you can get married right now."

Daniel nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Emily received a phone call from Ryan asking her to come in and to bring Addy with her. When she arrived at his office he met her by the door.

"My secretary has some toys and coloring books."

Emily nodded and spoke to Addy. "Can you stay with the nice lady while Mommy and Uncle Ryan talk?"

Addy nodded and sat down. Emily stepped into the conference room with Ryan and was stunned to see Daniel there with his lawyer. Emily looked at Ryan.

"What is this?"

Ryan held up a hand. "Daniel would like to settle things out of court and without his parents being involved. Just you and him."

Emily was quiet for a minute before sitting down. Daniel's lawyer started to speak.

"Alright so know that we have established paternity we need to settle the prenuptial agreement. So since there is a child between you..." He handed her a check. "This is yours."

Emily set the check on the table and shoved it back towards Daniel. "I do not want or need your money."

Ryan looked at her. "Emily be reasonable. If you do not want it but it in a trust for your daughter."

Emily sighed and handed Ryan the check. "Set it up."

He nodded. Tony flipped through his file.

"So now for the divorce. I have taken the liberty of drawing up the new papers. All you two have to do is sign on the dotted lines."

He handed both of them copies. Emily looked them over with Ryan quietly. She whispered to him.

"What if I don't want to sign?"

He whispered back. "They can get a judge to order it without your consent but that will be difficult if we bring up the issues that you two have had. If you can give a reason as to why you do not want a divorce they have no standing."

Emily thought for a minute. "I want to be able to tell Addy that I did everything that I could to make things work with her father. We both gave up."

He nodded and looked at Tony. "We are not willing to sign the divorce papers at this time."

Daniel groaned and threw his head back. He then yelled. "Why?! Damn it Emily why! It's been almost four years! Just tell me why!"

She felt her anger rising to the surface. "Why?! Why?! Maybe because I want to be able to tell our daughter that her father is not a monster who hates her! Maybe because I want to be able to tell her that we tried to make things work! We never tried Danny! Our marriage has been nothing but a joke since day one!"

He looked at her stunned. By the time she had finished yelling she was in tears. She calmed herself and wiped her face.

"I loved you. More then anything. I don't know how we got so...hurtful."

He sighed. "I loved you too."

Tony and Ryan looked between them. Ryan finally spoke.

"You both want to be able to raise your daughter together?"

They both nodded.

"Well to do that you need to be able to have good communication. But clearly you two have some issues that are unresolved. Now I do not expect your problems to be fixed overnight so how about you both agree to complete a couple's therapy course?"

Emily looked at him. "More therapy? No thanks."

He threw her a look. "Look you are the one who said that you just want to be able to say that you have done everything that you could. Besides this may be a chance for you two to learn how to move past your issues for Addy's sake."

Emily thought about it. While she did Tony and Daniel whispered to eachother. Tony then spoke.

"If we agree to the therapy, and by the end of it Daniel still wants the divorce, we would want Emily to sign."

Emily was still quiet. Ryan finally looked at her.

"Emily, what do you want to do?"

She sighed. "I'll do the therapy and if by the end he still wants a divorce," She looked up from the table and spoke to Daniel. "I'll sign."

He nodded. "Okay."

Tony then looked at Ryan. "Now as for custody..."

Ryan held up a hand. "We are willing to start with visitation every other Saturday. If Daniel can handle that then we are willing to discuss more time. But the condition of this is that only Daniel will be allowed to visit. As this is about him getting to know his daughter. This means no parents, significant others, friends or siblings may accompany you at this time. This can change in the future but we do not want to overwhelm Addy by bringing a bunch of new people into her life at once."

Tony whispered in Daniel's ear and then nodded.

"That is fine with us. Now, just to clarify, Daniel's name is on the birth certificate?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes since the day she was born."

"Okay then. Call me with the therapy details and I will make sure that Daniel is there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Now you two can have a marvelous summer wedding on the beach."

Daniel was half listening to his mother's wedding ideas. Sara and Charlotte were looking closely at new floral arrangements. Conrad noticed his son's vacant expression.

"Daniel do not worry about the divorce. Tony will handle everything."

Daniel sighed. "I handled it myself."

The girl's stopped talking and looked at him. Victoria looked at her son sternly.

"What does that mean?"

"I went to a meeting with Tony. We met with Emily's lawyer and Emily. We made an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?"

"If I agreed to a couple's therapy course with her then she will sign without complaint."

Sara raised her brows. "Couple's therapy? What does she want to gain from that?"

"We have issues that we need to work through so that we can co parent without trying to kill eachother."

Charlotte nodded. "That seems reasonable. So did you guys talk about custody too?"

He nodded. "We're starting with visitation so that we can get to know eachother and then we can revisit more time later."

Conrad nodded in approval. "That sound's like a good step. What is her name?"

Daniel smiled. "Adeline, Addy for short."

Later that night Daniel walked into his bedroom and found Sara climbing into bed. He leaned against the doorway.

"You haven't said much."

"About?"

"Everything going on with Emily."

She sighed. "I knew Emily was drama when I met her."

He sat down next to her. "I just want you to know that I am only doing this for my daughter. Not for Emily."

She nodded. "I know that. I just don't want to loose you."

He kissed her softly. "You won't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Couple's therapy?"

"Yup."

"Why? Do you want to get back together with him?"

Emily sighed and poured Nolan a cup of tea. "No. At first I didn't want to sign the papers because I didn't want to make things easy for him after what he did to me. Then it was because I wanted Addy to know that I did everything that I could. Now...I am half tempted just to sign so that I don't have to go back to therapy."

He nodded. "I get it. But Ryan may be right. You still need to be able to trust Daniel with Addy."

"What if I can't?"

"That's your problem."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her tea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily walked into the waiting room of the therapist office and spoke to the receptionist.

"Hi i'm Emily Thorne Grayson I have an appointment with Dr. Fields at 2?"

"Oh yes. Is Mr. Grayson with you?"

Daniel walked in just then and Emily nodded. "That would be Mr. Grayson."

"Alright i'll let Dr. Fields know that you're here."

Emily turned and sat down opposite of Daniel. They didn't speak they both just scrolled through their phones. Finally the receptionist spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson? Dr. Fields will see you now."

Emily shuddered at being called Mrs. Grayson. Daniel didn't seemed thrilled either. They walked back the hallway and through the door the receptionist indicated. They were now in a brightly lite room. A tall man with glasses was sitting in an armchair by the door. He stood.

"Hello I'm Dr. Fields. You must be Daniel and Emily?"

They both shook his hand and he gestured to the couch across from him.

"Please have a seat."

They sat as far away from eachother ass the couch would allow. Dr. Fields grabbed a pen and notepad before looking at them.

"Now I have read the file that your lawyers sent. You are trying to get divorced but you have a child together. You need to know how to communicate. I can help with that. But you two need to be willing to put in the work. Am I clear?"

They nodded and he smiled.

"Okay let's get started."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Fields looked at them.

"So Daniel tell me how you and Emily met."

Daniel spoke quietly. "At my parent's Memorial Day party. She spilled her drink on me."

He actually smiled at the memory. Dr. Fields nodded.

"Emily do you remember your first date?"

She nodded. "We had a picnic on the beach. It was right after I bought my house."

He wrote something down and then looked at them. "So Daniel what do you think you and Emily's issues are?"

"I can't trust her, she lies, she's manipulative, and she was always way to into my family then she was into me."

Dr. Fields then turned to Emily. "Your turn Emily. What are your issues with Daniel?"

"He's a Mama's Boy, he never listens to what I am trying to say, he cheated on me, tried to kill me, oh and I can't trust him. May I point out that while I was recovering from serious gun wounds he moved his mistress into our house."

Dr. Fields sensed the tension between them and thought it best to change the subject. "Daniel what is something that you love about Emily?"

Daniel was thrown. He thought for a minute before smiling. "Her eyes. They were the first thing that I noticed about her."

"Emily?"

She tried her best to not get emotional. "His smile."

He leaned forward a little. "Obviously you two cared for eachother at one time. You got engaged. And you both chose to get married. You chose to sleep together and conceive a child. These are all choices that you made. Now I am going to give you both homework and a joint project."

They cocked their brows and he continued.

"Separately I want you to write a letter to your spouse and admit where you went wrong in the relationship. Then together, take your daughter and go on a family outing. See if you can get along."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was trying to figure out what to write. He was sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee thinking. Charlotte walked in and looked at him.

"You look like your trying to lay an egg. What's on your mind?"

He sighed. "Our therapist wants us to write apology letters to eachother."

"How's that going?"

"Not well." He dropped his voice. "What do I say? Sorry I shot you?"

"I wouldn't say that but maybe you need to actually think about why you shot her?"

She grabbed a strawberry and walked out of the room. Later that night Daniel sat by the pool and wrote out his letter.

 _Emily,_

 _I have to admit that this was a challenge for me to write. Trying to think about how to word what we put eachother through is not easy. First off I apologize for sneaking around with Sara behind your back. You were right, I had no reason to. We had a great relationship and I loved you very much. But seeing Sara brought back feelings that were overpowering. Maybe another part of our problem was that I let my mother control too many aspects of my life. I knew that you two had issues and I didn't take up for you. My mother pushed Sara at me and I had planned to break up with you and be with her. But then you told me that you were pregnant and everything changed. At first I wallowed in self-pity. I didn't want to be married or be a father. But then I got to thinking about how I was raised. I didn't want our baby to go through what I went through. I started to get excited about the possibility of being a father. I actually was happy, deliriously happy on our wedding day. My mother meddled once again and, there is no excuse, I believed her over you, my wife. I drank and I shot you and if I could I would take it back. I was terrified that I had actually killed you. Then I was scared of what would happen when you got your memory back. But then you covered for me. Despite of what I had done to you, you protected me. I admit that I never should have moved Sara in when we were living together but I was angry with you. The nurse told me that you had most likely miscarried, I thought that what was done was done and that it was best that we separate. But I became a person that I didn't even recognized. I set out to hurt you. I hope that now that time has passed that we can move on for Adeline's sake. I want to be a good father to her. I hope that you will let me.-_

 _Daniel_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily sat at her kitchen table, glass of wine in hand trying to figure out what to write. All of thee things she had wanted to say were jumbled in her mind. She finally took a deep breath and wrote her letter.

 _Daniel,_

 _I would have never imagined when we met that this is where we would end up. We were so in love. For me I knew that I would love you forever after our first talk. You were different then everyone else I had ever met. You were charming yes but you also had a huge heart. That is the thing that I will always admire about you. I know that I hurt you when I kissed Jack. I never meant to. Jack is my friend and he means a lot to me. But you had always meant so much more. When we agreed to give things a second chance I decided to try to fit into your life more then I had before. Maybe that was the mistake. I tried to be someone that I wasn't. I sensed you pulling away and I was terrified to loose you. When I found out that I was pregnant I was so happy. I pictured us and our beautiful little girl. I should have realized that it was never your dream. Then when everything happened on our honeymoon, I came to fear you. I didn't know why you had snapped or what I had done to make you. I didn't know if you would try and kill me again or kill our daughter. Then my fear turned to anger and I decided to leave. I didn't want to sign the divorce papers at first because after everything you had done to me I didn't want to make things easy on you. Here I was raising our daughter all by myself while you were getting engaged to another woman. But then as Addy grew up and I saw how much she looked like you I knew I couldn't hate you anymore. I didn't want Addy to think that her dad was a monster. So then I didn't sign out of fear that she would grow up to hate me for giving up on you. But I see now that you're already gone. So maybe this is our life now. Back where we began. Strangers, friends; whatever you want to call it.-_

 _Emily_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily was pulling things out of her closet trying to decide on what to wear. She didn't want it to look like she was trying to hard but she also didn't want to look like a slob. Daniel had asked if she and Addy would go to the aquarium with him for their family outing. Emily had agreed and Addy was overly excited. Emily sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. This day was for Addy. Not for her. She slid on a pair of jeans and navy blue Henley top. She then slid into her navy flats and grabbed her purse before walking downstairs. Addy was playing in her playroom just off of the kitchen. She was already dressed in a hot pink bow cardigan over a white tank top and jeans. Emily helped her put on her silver flats and pulled her curly dark brown hair into a side braid. They then loaded in the car and drove to the aquarium. Daniel was waiting just outside the main doors. He smiled.

"Well don't you ladies look pretty."

Addy smiled. "Are we going to see an octopus?"

"Of course and sharks and whales."

"Ooh and jellyfish!"

Emily smiled and followed them inside. At first things were awkward. Emily kinda kept her distance until they reached the stingray pool. One of the workers looked at Addy.

"You can touch them if you want. They're very friendly."

Addy hesitated but eventually she dipped her hand into the pool. She giggled when one touched her. She looked back.

"Mommy you have to put your hand in too."

Emily stepped forward and stuck her right hand into the water. She smiled at her daughter.

"They feel weird huh?"

Addy nodded and looked at Daniel. "Touch him."

Daniel put his hand in and then grinned wickedly before splashing water up at Addy and Emily. They squealed and pulled back. Emily smiled.

"Oh it's on."

She splashed him back just before they got a disapproving look from one of the workers. They walked to the next exhibit with water splashed on their shirts. By the time they got left they were all laughing. They stopped to eat at a small café down the street from the aquarium. They sat at a table outside by the water. When there food came out Addy looked at her mom.

"What are those?"

Emily laughed. "It's a clam."

She held one out with her tongs so Addy could see. She made a face.

"How do you eat that?"

Daniel laughed and scooped the meat out and dipped it in melted butter. "Here try it."

Addy too his fork and put it in her mouth. She then made a face. "Why is it chewy?"

He and Emily both laughed. "Do you not like it?"

She shook her head. "It taste salty."

Emily cut up her chicken tenders and then went back to her clams. She smiled at Daniel.

"Remember that clam bake we went to with Ashley and Tyler?"

He nodded. "When Tyler's fork flew out of his hand and hit the waitress."

"She gave us the death glare for the rest of the night."

"Well how was I suppose to know that he had never eaten clams before when the clam bake was his idea?"

She laughed along with him. When they finished lunch they all ordered dessert. Daniel looked at what Emily got and didn't hesitate before stealing a bite.

"Mmmm. That's lemon right? I am getting that from now on."

Emily shook her head and stole a bite of his. "You always say that but then you still always order chocolate."

They walked out to the parking lot together and then Daniel knelt down in front of Addy.

"I had a lot of fun with you girls today. We'll have to do this again."

Addy nodded. "You need to come to our house. We have a big pool and I have a whale in it that you can ride on."

"Oh wow. I may take you up on that."

Addy then shocked them both and hugged him. He then stood back up and smiled at Emily.

"I'll see you Thursday?"

She nodded. "See you then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel came home that evening with a huge grin on his face. His family was all seated in the dining room for dinner. Victoria saw him and spoke.

"Daniel perfect timing. We were just getting started."

He shook his head. "Thanks but I ate a late lunch."

Charlotte pointed to his wrist. "What is that?"

He looked and smiled. "Oh it's a bandana that they give out at the aquarium. Addy said that I needed to wear one too."

Victoria smiled. "So you had a good afternoon with her?"

"Yeah we had a blast. We saw the Dolphin show where they get them to jump through the hula hoops. Then we went out to lunch."

"That sounds lovely. I'm glad you two had a good time together."

He nodded and headed upstairs. He didn't want to mention to them that Emily was there too. He knew it would just cause and argument. So he went to bed that night with them blissfully unaware.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they walked into to Dr. Field's office Emily felt less anxious then the first time. They sat down and Dr. Fields smiled.

"So did you do as I asked? Go out as a family?"

Daniel nodded. "We did."

"And? How did it go?"

"Great."

"You were able to get along?"

Emily nodded. "We even had fun."

"Good that is a bi step. Now did you both write your letters?"

They both handed their letters over. He then handed them eachothers. Emily cocked her brow.

"We are actually going to read them?"

"In private before our next appointment. But i'll explain that a little more later. I want to start understanding who you both are as individuals. So Daniel what are your parents like?"

Daniel looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What was your childhood like?"

He shrugged. "Good I guess. I was given whatever I wanted. But...my mom and dad had nannies to take care of me and my sister. I always wanted to spend more time with my dad but the business came first. Then when it came to my mom, her status as Queen of the Hamptons always out weighed her being a mother."

"And their marriage?"

"They would fight behind closed doors but then step aside pretending to be the perfect couple. They both had affairs."

He nodded and wrote a few things down. He then looked at Emily.

"Emily how was your childhood?"

Emily decided to toe the line on the truth. "Perfect. I was blissfully unaware of any issues my parents had. My dad was a doting father who gave me everything under the sun. He and I always spent time together."

"And your mother?"

She remembered that her original lie was that both of her parents died in the car crash. She became aware of Daniel's eyes on her.

"She was amazing. She is the one who taught me how to swim and gave me my love of books. But as it turned out she wasn't my real mother."

"What do you mean?"

"When my parents died in the car crash I was told that she wasn't my mother. My real mom was put in a psych home when I was younger. Apparently she had tried to drown me."

"And your father lied to you about it?"

She nodded. "He didn't want to hurt me."

"What was your father and step mother's relationship like?"

"He worshiped the ground she walked on. Personally I always thought that he was the only one who really worked at the relationship."

"Meaning?"

"My dad did everything. She did very little."

He nodded. "So what I have learned from this is that you both come from unstable relationships. Your parents were both keen on lies. We are a reflection of our upbringing."

Emily made a face. "Meaning our daughter is going to become just like us?"

He laughed. "Not exactly. She is three years old correct?"

"Almost four."

"But still she is young enough that she is still impressionable. Over the next couple of years she will be establishing what a relationship is suppose to be like. She will watch both of you to see how you treat people of the opposite gender."

Daniel sighed. "That is not very comforting."

"Well that is why you're here. My next question is why did you two get married?"

They both looked at him confused and he elaborated.

"Why did you two agree to marry?"

Daniel shrugged. "We loved each other."

"Emily?"

She spoke quietly. "He always kissed me when he came home."

Daniel looked at her confused and Dr. Fields smiled politely.

"Keep going."

She sighed. "He always kissed me when he came home from work. He made sure that their was gas in my car. Brought me home flowers because he knew I had a bad day. Cooked me dinner on my birthday even though he can't cook..."

"And you came to appreciate those little things that he did that proved he loved you." He looked at Daniel. "I sense there were things that Emily did that made you feel the same way?"

He smiled to himself. "She made me coffee every morning. She would leave me notes whenever she visited the office. Every night she would sit and listen about my day, take an interest in my work. And...we use to walk on the beach at sunset. Hand in hand."

He looked choked up at the memories. Dr. Field's leaned forward.

"I can tell that you two were truly in love. And it was a kind of love that is difficult to find. So for homework this week. Read eachother's letters. Then I want you two to have an honest conversation about where you think your marriage went wrong. No yelling and no arguing. Just talk. In a safe, personal setting. Alone."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Addy was skipping around the kitchen overly excited. Emily smiled at her.

"Calm down please."

"I can't I'm too excited."

Emily shook her head amused. When someone knocked on the back door she opened it to reveal Daniel. He smiled.

"Hey is she ready?"

Addy came running over. "I'm ready!"

He chuckled and hugged her. "Okay well let's go."

Emily handed him her booster seat and made sure he got it installed before walking back into the house. She felt like the house was too quiet. She walked over to the kitchen table and looked inside her purse. She pulled Daniel's letter out and sighed. She settled herself on her couch and opened it. As she read she started to get emotional. By the time she finished she was crying. She wiped her face and composed herself. She then walked over to her desk and grabbed a photo album. It was filled with old pictures of she and Daniel. Mainly of the first year they were together. They looked so happy. Emily wrapped herself in the memories and it filled the emptiness she felt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel came home a few days after his visit with Addy and went to change his clothes. Sara was already asleep. He sighed and sat on his side of the bed. He hesitated before opening his nightstand drawer and grabbing Emily's letter. He then went downstairs and into the conservatory. He sat down and began to read. By the time he was finished he was tearing up. He felt horrible. It made him think about everything. He was at fault as much as she was for their marriage failing. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed the picture that he never could bring himself to remove. It was of he and Emily on the beach. They looked so in love. He sighed before tucking back inside the wallet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel texted Emily and asked her to meet him for lunch. She arrived at the restaurant and approached the hostess.

"Hello reservations for Grayson?"

"Ah yes right this way."

She led Emily to a table on the balcony where Daniel was sitting. Emily sat down and accepted the menu. He glanced at her over his.

"You look nice."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Their waiter walked over smiling. "May I start you off with something to drink?"

Daniel nodded. "I'll take a club soda with lemon and she will have a glass of dry chardonnay."

"I will get that for you right away."

Emily looked at him but didn't say anything. When the waiter returned her poured her a glass of wine then put the bottle on ice. He then looked at them.

"Are you ready to order?"

Daniel nodded. "We'll start with the flat bread pizza topped with fresh mozzarella, kale and sun dried tomatoes. Then I will have the classic rigatoni and my wife will have the bucatini."

He handed the waiter their menus and then took a sip of his drink. Emily stared at him stunned. He met her gaze.

"What?"

"You just called me your wife."

He rasied his brows. "I did?"

She nodded and he sighed.

"Well you technically are." He motioned to her hand. "You still where your wedding ring?"

She shrugged. "I just never took it off."

He nodded. His face then turned a little uncomfortable and he dropped his voice.

"I read your letter."

She looked guilty. "So did I."

He smiled. "We really jacked up our marriage."

She nodded. "Yeah we did."

Their food arrived and Daniel picked back up the conversation when the waiter went away.

"I've been trying to pinpoint the exact point where everything went wrong and I just can't."

Emily felt guilty and started to think. Maybe being honest with Daniel was what they both needed.

"I need to confess something."

He looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"I have never been completely honest with you about something. I haven't really told anyone the truth because my life was always complicated by it..." She looked at him carefully. "I was born, Amanda Clarke."

Daniel froze and put his fork down. "What?"

"I was born as Amanda Clarke. Then after everything that happened with my father, my lawyer suggested that I change my identity for my own protection. So I became Emily Thorne."

He dropped his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that if you knew the truth...you wouldn't love me. No one liked Amanda after what happened. Especially people with Grayson Global. I moved back to the Hamptons hoping that I could find myself but while I was I found you and I let myself fall in love."

"So all that stuff you said about your mom?"

"Was true. She did try to kill me. My dad had her committed and he told me that she was dead."

"What about the step mom you talked about?"

She sighed. "My dad and your mom had an affair."

"Yeah I know that."

"I saw her. At my house. She kept saying how she was leaving your dad and going to start a life with mine but she never did."

He nodded and was quiet for a while. "Well a lot about you now makes sense."

She smiled. "I probably should have told you but that was kind of the whole point of changing my name."

"Why did you?"

"Whenever I told someone my name they gave me the look. Usually it was the look of shock and fear. Then you got the people who were pissed for no reason. Or the people who lost someone on that flight. They were the worst. I was sick of it. I couldn't even apply to colleges because of it. I just wanted to be able to live my life."

"No offense but where did the money come from?"

"Nolan Ross."

He cocked his brow and she smiled.

"My dad gave Nolan the start up money for his company. So as part of the contract I get 45% of his company's assets."

"So Nolan knows who you are?"

"Yes."

"And what about the Amanda Clarke that Jack married."

"That's who I traded names with. I met Emily in Juvie and she wanted to be able to travel. I gave her money and she gave me her name. It was a win for both of us. So since Amanda died you and Nolan are the only people who know the truth."

For awhile they both just ate. The waiter came over smiling.

"Are you interested in dessert?"

Daniel smiled. "I'll have the chocolate layer cake and she will have the berry cheesecake."

"I'll get that right away."

He had a busboy clear their table. Daniel then turned and smiled at her.

"So do you want me to call you Amanda?"

She shook her head. "Em. Like you always have."

"Okay."

"Just promise me that you won't tell your family."

"I promise."

When the dessert came Daniel snuck a bite of her cake and she reciprocated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Emily stared at the invitation on the table. It was an invitation to the Memorial Day party that The Grayson's always throw. She was hesitant to accept but it was for charity. She swallowed her pride and accepted. She also made a donation. But she had a feeling like things were going to go wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel had no sooner sat down to eat breakfast when Victoria stormed into the kitchen catching everyone's attention.

"The nerve of that girl. She had to realize it was just for show!"

Charlotte cocked her brow. "Who are we talking about?"

"Emily Thorne."

She slapped a clipboard on the counter. Conrad grabbed it and looked at her stunned.

"Emily accepted the invitation to The Memorial Day party?"

"And she made a donation."

Daniel looked at them confused. "Isn't that a good thing? She donated to the cause?"

Victoria looked at him stunned. "What will people say? We have just sent out the new invitations for you and Sara's wedding and we told people it was because you wanted a summer wedding. Now your ex wife will be showing up?"

Sara spoke quickly. "I can handle Emily for one afternoon."

Conrad shook his head. "You shouldn't have to."

Daniel stood upset. "If Emily wants to come to the party then we will greet her with smiles and treat her like any other guest."

He walked out of the room leaving everyone stunned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At therapy the day before the party Daniel looked at Emily.

"Why would you want to go to that stupid party?"

"Because everyone else is going and it would look weird if I don't go. Besides it is for charity."

"But you know how my mom is."

"I'm not afraid of your mother."

Dr. Fields stopped them. "Right there. Do you two see what happened?"

They both shook their heads.

"You started talking about Daniel's family and you started to fight. Maybe Daniel's family was part of the reason your marriage failed. Maybe they made things more difficult for you."

They both looked at eachother and Daniel sighed.

"After our lunch I really felt like I understood you more then I ever had before. I feel closer to you. I don't want to go back to fighting over my family."

She nodded. "Me either."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily stepped onto the dock with her head held high. She was wearing a red, navy and white striped dress and red pumps. She stepped onto the yacht and quickly found Nolan. He smiled.

"I thought you were kidding when you said that you were coming?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to live my life without fear."

He nodded and handed her a glass of champagne. When she grabbed her glass he noticed what she had on.

"What's with the bling?"

She glanced down at her left hand. She had both her wedding band and engagement ring on.

"I always wear them when I go out."

"Yeah but here?"

"Like I said i'm not hiding. I am still Emily Grayson."

He rolled his eyes. "Good luck. Here comes her majesty now."

Emily turned and saw Conrad and Victoria stepping onto their yacht. Followed by Daniel and Sara and then Charlotte. Emily started to regret her decision. She tried to blend into the crowd until one of Victoria's acquaintances saw her.

"Emily dear." They did the fake double cheek kiss. "It has been far to long."

Emily plastered a smile. "Jessica you haven't changed a bit. That dress is fabulous."

"Oh thank you. I hear that Daniel is getting married this summer? But you're still wearing his ring?"

Emily nodded. "Well it is a habit. But I am happy for Danny."

"How big of you. If my husband did that to me I would be enraged." She dropped her voice. "Just an F.Y.I we are all rooting for you and Daniel to work things out instead of that trashy cocktail waitress."

Emily didn't know what to say. Jessica turned and walked over to The Grayson's. She smiled and hugged Victoria.

"Victoria, Conrad."

Victoria smiled. "Jessica I am so pleased that you could come."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it. In fact I was just speaking with Daniel's beautiful wife."

Daniel adjusted his tie nervous. Victoria faked a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Emily is such a lovely young woman. It's such a shame that you two couldn't work things out. You were the perfect couple."

She walked away and Sara smiled forcefully.

"I'm going to get a drink."

She walked away and Conrad looked at his son.

"That went well."

Emily walked over to the bar and ran right into Sara. She paused and looked at her.

"Emily. Victoria mentioned that you were coming."

Emily nodded. "Well we are neighbors so I figured things would be easier if I came. Besides it is an excellent cause."

They both went quiet and Emily tried to make small talk.

"That dress is adorable on you."

Sara looked at her like a bomb that may explode. "Thank you."

She walked away and Emily sighed. She then decided to do the one thing that made her want to puke just thinking about it. She walked right over to where the Grayson's were seated. Daniel was talking with Charlotte so he didn't notice her approach. Emily smiled at Victoria and Conrad.

"Victoria. It's so nice to see you again."

Victoria put on her fake smile and stood. She hugged her but quickly let go. "Emily dear. You look beautiful as always."

Conrad stood and shook her hand. "We're glad that you could come."

"Of course. You know I love to give back as much as possible."

Daniel stood and hugged her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed. Charlotte stood and hugged her. When Sara walked over Daniel looked at her.

"You remember Emily right?"

Sara nodded. "We spoke by the bar."

Emily nodded. "Well I should go find Nolan."

He nodded. "Enjoy yourself."

When she walked away Victoria started.

"The nerve of her."

Daniel looked at her sternly. "Leave Emily alone. I'm sure she doesn't want to be here anymore then you want her here."

Sara looked at him suspicious. "Why are you defending her? This time last year you would have been agreeing with your mom."

"She is the mother of my child and I will not have her disrespected by my own family. You don't have to like her but you will have to tolerate her."

That made them all quiet. By the end of the party everyone was pretty tense. Emily was just about to get into her car when The Grayson's were coming off the boat. Daniel saw her and ran over.

"Em! Wait up!"

Emily stopped and looked at him. He leaned against her car.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It went better then I thought it would."

"Yeah they were on their best behavior."

She laughed and then thought of something. "Next weekend is Addy's fourth birthday. I was going to rent a boat and take her out on the water for the afternoon. If you want to come with us..."

He smiled. "Text me when and where and I will be there."

"Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte and Daniel were walking through the outlets together. Charlotte looked at him confused.

"You hate shopping."

"I do not."

"Okay you hate shopping with me."

"Well I need your advice."

"On?"

"A birthday gift for a four year old girl."

She smiled. "The toy store is a good place to start."

He laughed. "Agreed."

They walked into a high end children's boutique. Charlotte led him into the toy section and glanced at him.

"What does she like?"

He thought. "She likes baby dolls."

She grabbed a small fabric fairy doll. "This is adorable."

He stepped passed her and looked at a white wooden doll cradle. It even came with a blanket and fake mobile. He smiled and bought it. By the time they left the store they both had bags in their hands. He looked at her.

"I owe you one."

"No you don't." She then spoke nervous. "You still love her don't you?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"You and Emily. I saw how you were looking at her." They stopped walking and sat on one of the benches. "I just want you to be happy Danny. If you want to try again with Emily then do it."

He sighed. "I don't know what I want."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Emily walked into Addy's bedroom and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I hear someone is four years old today?"

Addy opened her eyes smiling. "It's me!"

Emily ticked her and then smiled. "Well I think that there may be some special birthday pancakes downstairs."

Addy threw her covers aside and ran down the stairs. She climbed onto one of the counter stools and looked at her mom.

"I'm ready!"

Emily laughed and handed her a plate of sprinkle pancakes with bacon. Her little eyes widened.

"Bacon!"

Emily rolled her eyes and set a glass of milk in front of her. They ate together and then gathered their things to go out on the boat. They had just pulled into the marina when Addy saw Daniel.

"Daniel's here?"

Emily nodded. "And you get to meet your Aunt Charlotte."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Emily unbuckled Addy and smiled as she ran to Daniel. He caught her and swung her through the air.

"How old are you today?"

"Four."

He made a face. "Wow you are so old."

Addy kissed his cheek and set her on her feet. Charlotte knelt down and smiled.

"Hi Addy. I'm your Aunt Charlotte."

Addy gave her a small hug and then looked at Emily.

"Can we go on the boat now?"

Emily got the keys and nodded. "Go nuts."

Daniel drove the boat an hour off shore and then anchored off. Emily had brought lunch for everyone so they quickly ate then Addy looked at Daniel.

"Can we swim here?"

He nodded. "We sure can."

He grabbed life jackets for all of them and helped Addy put hers on. Emily stood and took off her white cotton sundress revealing her plain navy bikini. She saw Daniel glance at her then quickly look away. She was confused until she looked down and saw her scars. They were now faint little holes but she realized that to him they were a constant reminder of the past. She also had a couple faded stretch marks from her pregnancy. She quickly slipped on a life jacket. Charlotte walked over and spoke to her quietly.

"Thank you for letting me come."

Emily smiled. "You're Addy's aunt and no matter what you'll always be my little sister."

Charlotte grinned and hugged her before jumping in. Daniel tossed Addy to her then dove in. Emily finally hoped off the boat. Addy swam over to her and splashed her. Emily splashed back and then Daniel picked her up and dunked her back into the water. Emily retaliated by jumping up and shoving him under. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. After a while Daniel drove them back towards the marina. He let Addy drive the boat for a while until she grew board. Then they drove to Emily's place for cake. Charlotte stepped inside and looked around.

"This place hasn't changed."

Emily nodded. "I actually put pictures out but other then that why mess with perfection?"

Charlotte nodded and grabbed plates. Addy sat at the table while Daniel lite her candles. They sang to her then she blew out her candles quickly. As they ate Charlotte slid over a bright pink gift bag.

"This one is from me."

Addy pulled the tissue paper out and then pulled out the little fairy doll. She smiled.

"I love her!"

She then pulled out a blue pineapple print night gown and a matching blanket. Daniel grabbed his gift from his car. He had put a big pink bow on the baby doll cradle. Addy's jaw dropped and she looked at the bed. She then disappeared into her playroom and grabbed her favorite doll then the one Charlotte gave her. She put them both in the bed and covered them with the blanket. Emily gave her a pink floral print teepee tent and a matching tea set. Addy crashed right when the sun went down. She had the doll that Charlotte gave her tucked under her arm and was covered with a blanket. Daniel smiled at her.

"She's all worn out."

Emily nodded. "She had a lot of fun."

Charlotte looked at the clock and smiled. "Well I better get home and change. I have a date."

Emily hugged her. "Thanks for coming today."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Daniel smiled. "Be careful tonight."

"Always."

She kissed Addy's forehead then ducked out the back door. Daniel smiled at Emily.

"Thank you for letting Charlotte meet her."

"No problem. I think it is safe to say that Addy already adores her."

He nodded. Emily looked at him carefully.

"They scare you don't they?"

He looked at her confused. She pulled off her coverup and revealed the scars yet again. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. They do."

"Well they shouldn't. We are trying to move passed them."

"It's harder then I thought. Actually seeing them."

Emily couldn't argue that. Daniel carried Addy upstairs and laid her into her bed. He shut the door then stepped into Emily's room. She smiled.

"Thank you for today."

He nodded. "No problem. She's my daughter too."

He suddenly walked over and knelt in front of her. Emily felt a chill run down her spine. He shocked her and pressed his lips to each of her scars. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. He pressed his lips to her and laid her on the bed. Before Emily could realize what was going on clothes were shed and Daniel was on top of her. She finally seemed to realize what was happening when he collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck. Emily started to feel a little guilty. Sara was probably wondering where he was. But wait, he was her husband. It wasn't wrong for a husband to have sex with his wife. She snuggled into his side and fell asleep with that in mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel snuck home the next day and ran into Sara. She looked at him carefully.

"Where were you?"

He shrugged. "Out."

"You didn't come home last night."

"I slept in the pool house."

"Why?"

"I got in late and I didn't want to wake you."

She didn't fully believe him but dropped it. Daniel quickly got dressed and made his way to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Addy was coloring at the kitchen table while Emily made her lunch. She carried over her plate and set her pizza quesadilla in front of her. Addy showed her the picture she was drawing.

"What do you think?"

Emily looked it was of Addy, Emily and Daniel together. Emily smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I'm gonna give it to Daniel."

"He'll love it."

Addy grabbed part of her quesadilla and took a bite before looking at Emily curious. "Mommy did you and Daniel have a sleepover?"

Emily paused. "Why?"

"I saw him leaving. But he didn't stay and eat breakfast with us."

"He did spend the night but umm he needed to go to work."

"Oh well next time can he stay for breakfast?"

"Sure."

Addy nodded and ate her lunch happily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It needs to be bigger."

Emily helped Addy fill another pail with sand and watched as she made another level on her castle. They were playing on the beach before Nolan was coming over for dinner. Addy was wearing a pink ombre sundress and was now running in and out of the waves giggling. Emily was in khaki shorts and a white crochet hoodie. She heard someone speak to her from behind.

"Stay away from Daniel."

Emily turned and saw Sara standing there. Emily glanced towards Addy and then spoke to Sara.

"Excuse me?"

Sara's eyes narrowed. "I know that he spent the night at your place."

"That's none of your business."

"He's my fiancé."

"He's my husband."

Sara paused. "Is that what your doing? Your using his daughter to try and get him back? That's sick."

Emily stood. "I'm not using my daughter to do anything. It is Daniel's choice as to what happens with our marriage. But if you are trying to make me feel guilty for letting him have a relationship with his daughter, it's not going to work." She looked over at Addy. "Adeline we're leaving."

Addy came running over and led the way back to the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel had just come home from work when he was blindsided. Sara and Victoria were sitting in the great room with Conrad. He glanced at them.

"What's going on?"

Victoria spoke calmly. "Have a seat Daniel."

He sat down and looked at them again. Conrad set his glass down and spoke.

"Sara has come to us because she is worried about you."

Daniel looked at Sara. "I'm fine."

She shook her head. "No you're not. You are disappearing for hours at a time, you don't answer your phone, and then you stayed out all night. And don't try and lie and say that you were in the pool house, I checked the security footage."

Victoria looked at him carefully. "Are you drinking again?"

Daniel looked at her upset. "No!"

"Well I think we may need to have you admitted to rehab again."

"I won't go."

Conrad sighed. "Be reasonable Daniel."

Daniel stood and yelled. "I'm not drinking and I am not going back to rehab for something that I didn't do!"

He stormed out of the house and drove next door. He hesitated but knocked on Emily's front door. She opened it quickly and looked at him concerned.

"Hey is everything okay?"

He sighed. "Not really. Can I stay here tonight?"

Emily nodded and let him in the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel stayed at Emily's house for almost a week before he finally told Emily what had happened. They were still going to therapy and talking things through. Daniel took a session to get Dr. Field's take on what to do. He looked at Daniel carefully.

"Maybe it would be best for now for you two to try living together again. If things are honestly getting too difficult with your parents. Or perhaps you could get your own apartment?"

Emily looked at him. "I would be okay with you moving in."

He nodded. "Maybe we can give things another shot?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel walked into his parents house and packed his stuff up before going back to Emily's. She helped him move his things inside. Addy looked at him curious.

"Are you going to live with us?"

Daniel nodded. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah."

Emily smiled. Daniel helped her cook dinner and then he put Addy to bed. When he walked into their bedroom she smiled at him.

"I could get use to this."

He kissed her deeply before slipping back out of bed and locking the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things were going well with Emily and Daniel. He had even started wearing his wedding band again. But she should have know that the peace was short lived. About two weeks after he had moved in someone came to their house. Emily answered the door while Daniel and Addy played in her playroom. She opened the door and Sara was standing on the back porch with Victoria. Emily sighed.

"Victoria, long time no see."

"Is Daniel here?"

"He doesn't want to see you."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I want to hear him say that."

Emily yelled. "Daniel someone is at the door for you."

Daniel came into the room and saw who it was. He frowned.

"What are you two doing here?"

Victoria spoke sweetly. "Come home. Please I can't stand it when you act like this."

"Act like what?"

Sara grabbed his hand but then saw his wedding ring. "What is this?"

"My ring."

"What about us?"

He looked at her like she was nuts. "Umm I thought that it was pretty clear we were over when I moved all of my stuff out."

Victoria laughed. "Oh Daniel you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Now get out of our house."

Sara and Victoria both looked furious. But Daniel stood his ground and locked them out of the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and Daniel and Emily were being harassed by Daniel's family. He started to get frustrated so Emily came up with a solution. She came home and handed him a brochure. He looked at her confused.

"What's this?"

"I was thinking that maybe what we need is to get away for a little bit. Just the three of us. You said it yourself that you wanted to shoot some new locations for the magazine."

He nodded. "That sounds good."

And just like that they booked a trip to Barcelona.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Addy came into her parents room and jumped on the bed. Emily winced and looked at her.

"Can we help you?"

Addy nodded. "I'm hungry."

Daniel chuckled. "Well then we need to fix that."

He picked her up and carried her out of the room. A few minutes later the smell of eggs filtered into the room. Emily took one whiff and had to run into the bathroom. Daniel knocked on the door.

"Em are you okay?"

All he heard was the sound of her puking. He stepped in and held her hair back. When she pulled herself together she brushed her teeth and turned to him. He looked at her face.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It could just be the traveling."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

She agreed and laid back down. When she woke up a couple hours later and felt better. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself some plain toast. Addy and Daniel were outside watching the horses next door. Emily stepped out onto the patio with them. Daniel looked at her.

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Better."

Addy looked at Daniel curious. "Can we go riding later?"

"Sure we can."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About a week later Daniel was woken up by Addy. She was still in her pajamas and had her stuffed bunny in her hands.

"Is Mommy okay?"

Daniel looked at her confused the turned his head. Emily was still fast asleep. Usually she was up with the sun and Daniel was the one who preferred to sleep in.

"I don't think Mommy feels good."

Addy nodded. "Can we make her pancakes?"

"Sure."

When Emily walked into their tiny kitchen Daniel was busy flipping pancakes on the griddle. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost 9?"

He nodded. "Yes it is sleepy head."

Addy giggled at her mom. Emily sat down next to her at table. Daniel set plates in front of them before sitting down himself. He noticed that Emily wasn't really eating.

"Do you still not feel well?"

She shook her head. "It could just be the different foods."

He shrugged. "Maybe." He nudged Addy. "Are you excited to be my model today?"

Addy nodded. "Can I wear a pretty dressy?"

"Of course."

After breakfast they headed to Ciutadella Park. Emily had dressed Addy in a vintage white lace dress and fixed her hair in a high bun. Daniel found a spot he liked and pointed it out to his photographer.

"I want a shot of her in front of this fountain."

Addy had fun modeling. She mainly just ran around looking at everything while the photographer snapped the pictures. After a while their photographer, Andy, glanced at Emily.

"Hop in."

Emily looked at him like he was nuts. She was dressed in black high low sun dress and her hair wad pulled half up half down. Andy smiled.

"Come on."

Daniel nodded. "It would make a great feature."

She rolled her eyes and stood with Addy at the fountain. Andy snapped tons of pictures of the two of them. One of which Emily was handing Addy a rose that had fallen on one of the paths. By the time they were finished Addy was wearing out on them. Emily carried her to the car and then put her in bed when they got home. Daniel and Andy went over the pictures in their living room. Andy pointed to a few.

"She is so photogenic these barely need editing."

Daniel smiled. He pointed one out. "That right there. That is the cover."

Andy nodded. "It's perfect."

Emily was overcome with nausea again and excused herself. She emerged a few minutes later pale and clammy. Andy was getting ready to leave. He looked at Daniel.

"I'll have these printed by tomorrow."

"Thanks again. I was thinking next week, we could do a spread in Montjuic Castle."

"That would be awesome. I'll call them and set it up." He grabbed his camera case and smiled. "See yeah Emily. Congrats by the way."

She looked at him confused. "Congrats on...?"

He looked equally confused. "Emily I have four kids...you are pregnant aren't you?"

She and Daniel looked at eachother equally stunned. Andy caught the look on their faces and nodded.

"Yeah I'm just going to go. See yeah guys tomorrow."

He let himself out. Leaving Emily and Daniel in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily was pacing around the bedroom while Daniel sat on the edge of their bed. He looked up at her.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

She glanced at him but then the timer on her phone went off. She grabbed the pregnancy test off of the bathroom vanity and looked at it. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Daniel stood.

"Well?"

She handed him the test. He looked for himself and saw two very clear lines. Emily sat on the bed stunned.

"The doctor said I would never be able to have another."

Daniel sat down next to her. "Well generally if it can happen it seems to happen to us."

She cracked a small smile for him. He grabbed her gently and kissed her cheek.

"Em this is a good thing."

She looked at him unsure. "Really?"

"Of course. This is a chance for you and I to do things right. To raise our kids together."

She nodded and couldn't help but smile at the excitement on his face. "We're having a baby."

He kissed her deeply before standing and grabbing her off the bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily grabbed Addy and sat down at the table. Addy looked at the computer anxiously.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here. He promised."

A minute later Nolan's face appeared on the screen. He grinned at them.

"Hello Lovelies."

Addy waved. "Hi Uncle Nolan!"

He cringed. "Addy I can hear you just fine you don't have to shout."

Emily laughed and set Addy down so she could play. "How is everything with you?"

He shrugged. "Same old same old. I have to tell you thought her majesty is very peeved. She has told everyone that Daniel had a nervous breakdown and is back in rehab and he'll be home soon."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"And Sara is still living in Grayson Manor. She says that they have postponed the wedding until Daniel is better."

"Well I have some news that kinda prevents that."

Nolan cocked his brow. "Are you renewing your vows?"

She shook her head. "We're pregnant."

"Congratulations. How long have you known?"

"I went to the doctor to confirm it Monday but we've known for about a week."

"Is Daniel happy?"

She nodded. "He sees it as his chance to do things right."

"Well it is. Addy is going to be a fabulous big sister."

"She is so excited."

"How did her majesty take it?"

"Daniel hasn't spoken to his parents since just before we left. He wants to tell Charlotte today."

"Yeah but Charlotte is normal."

Emily laughed and Nolan got called aside. He sighed.

"I have to go. Give the little one a kiss."

"Will do. I miss you."

"Miss you too. I'll have to come visit soon."

"Well we are leaving for New Zealand in a week. He wants to do a different location for the next three issues."

He nodded. "I better hop off I'll text you."

"Okay."

She shut her computer grinning from ear to ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily walked into their new cottage in New Zealand. Daniel came behind her with the bags and smiled.

"What do you think?"

She smiled. "It's great. How long are we staying?"

"Three weeks here. Then three weeks in Italy and two weeks in London. Then if you feel up to it I really wanted to spend two weeks in Scotland."

"Whatever you want to do."

Addy ran inside and looked at Daniel excited. "Look we have our own backyard."

He chuckled. "Yeah we can rent a moonbounce and put it back there for a little while."

She nodded. Emily rolled her eyes and watched as Addy ran through the house. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"You are such a pushover."

He chuckled and put a hand on her stomach. "You haven't seen anything yet."

She kissed him deeply. Addy ran back in and jumped at Daniel.

"Can we go explore?"

"We're meeting up with Andy tomorrow to explore."

"Yay!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was nervous but he finally clicked on his laptop. A few minutes later Charlotte's face appeared. She beamed at him.

"Hey Danny!"

He smiled. "Hey Charlie. How's everything?"

She groaned. "Mom is getting on my last nerve. Thank God I am heading back to school in a couple of days. Then I am free of her until thanksgiving."

He nodded. "Well if you want Em and I are going to be in London over Thanksgiving. You could come spend it with us."

"Really?"

"Really. Margaux is loving the location spreds. She wants to call them Daniel Destinations."

She laughed. "That sounds like a cheesy movie."

"Hey i'm having fun doing what I love."

"Well then I'm happy for you."

"I also have some good news."

"Spill."

"Emily's pregnant."

Charlotte looked excited. "Really? Oh my God! That's great!"

He smiled. "I know. It was a surprise but a good one."

"Mom is going to flip. You know she is telling everyone that you're back in rehab?"

He groaned. "Seriously?"

"And Sara is still here."

"Sorry."

"Hey i'm out of here soon. You have nothing to be sorry for."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy pointed to a spot by Larnach castle. "That would be a great backdrop. Look at all of this natural light."

Daniel nodded. "We could do a shoot in the gardens."

"Yeah but we did a lot in the gardens in Barcelona. We need something more..."

Emily looked at the packet Andy had put together of possible locations. She pointed one out to Daniel.

"What about the Champagne Pool?"

He looked at the pictures and nodded. "That's certainly different."

"Plus look at how pretty it is."

"We can check it out tomorrow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily held Addy's hand as they followed Daniel and Andy on the trail to The Champagne Pool. Andy glanced around and started setting his bags down. He glanced at Emily.

"Well what are you waiting for? Jump in."

She looked at him. "Are you nuts?"

"Well I got to take a picture of someone."

Emily got a wicked grin and jumped on Daniel's back. He looked up at her.

"No way."

"Hey she wants to call it Daniel's Destination."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Addy. "Stay with Mr. Andy."

Addy nodded and sat down on a rock. Daniel took off his t shirt and stepped into the hot springs in just navy and red striped board shorts. Emily took off her crochet dress to reveal a white scalloped bikini. Thankfully she didn't have a baby bump yet. She slipped into the water and waded over to Daniel. It was as warm as bath water. Daniel grabbed her and kissed her softly. Andy started snapping pictures of them. At on point Daniel placed Emily's knees in his hand and lifted her up in the air. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Andy smiled. "That is gold right there."

Emily laughed and Daniel set her back on her feet. Andy set his camera down and helped Addy wad into the water. Daniel grabbed her and tossed her into the air. She laughed and then splashed at Emily. Andy snapped more pictures until he finally packed his camera up. Emily grabbed her towel and dried herself off before drying off Addy. Daniel and Andy edited the pictures that afternoon. Emily caught a look at the one Andy had said was gold and smiled. It was perfection. She and Daniel looked so happy, because this time they were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay and how many weeks are you?"

"They told me I was six weeks when we were in Barcelona so I would be about 9 now."

The doctor nodded. "Okay well lay back and lift your shirt please."

Emily did. Daniel watched as the doctor grabbed a fetal heart doppler and placed it on Emily's stomach. Soon the heartbeat filled the room. Daniel grinned.

"Is that it?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes it is. That is one strong heartbeat."

Emily grinned. When she was finally allowed to sit up again the doctor glanced at her.

"How much longer will you be here?"

"A week."

"Well how about I schedule you an ultrasound for this Thursday. That way you can get a look at what's going on."

Emily nodded. "That's a couple days before we leave."

"Okay then i'll schedule you for then."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte was getting ready to leave for school. She had to wait for her car to get back from being serviced. Conrad handed her a check smiling.

"As promised. Don't forget this is for tuition and books. I have already put spending money in your account."

She nodded and took the check. He glanced at what she was reading.

"What is that?"

"Latest issue of Voulez. Daniel's in it."

Conrad took it and looked at the photo. It was of Daniel and a little girl in a garden. He looked so happy and carefree. He flipped through all the photos smiling. Victoria walked in with Sara. They were laughing. Victoria looked curious.

"What's that?"

Conrad smiled. "Latest Voulez."

He showed her the picture of Daniel and Addy. Victoria smiled sadly. When she saw one of Daniel and Emily in a field of horses she huffed.

"That girl is just trash. How can Daniel not see that?"

Conrad reassured her. "He will come to his senses. I guarantee that he will be home for Thanksgiving."

Charlotte tried hard not to laugh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily stared at her ultrasound picture. She and Daniel were sitting on the back porch of their cottage. Addy was already fast asleep. Daniel glanced over and saw that Emily looked exhausted.

"Why don't you go to bed early?"

She shook her head. "We only have eight more hours of this view."

"Yeah and then we will be with Italy with gorgeous beach views."

He stood and grabbed her gently.

"I didn't say you had to go to sleep."

She grinned and kissed him deeply.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"Mommy what is this place called again?"

"Capri, Italy."

Addy smiled and looked out their balcony. "I like it here."

"Well we are staying for a little while."

Daniel came back into the condo with a map of the island and one of Andy's homemade tourist packets. He looked at Addy and grinned.

"What do you think?"

"I love it."

He laughed and put her on his lap. He flipped through his packet and showed her a picture.

"We are going here next week. Andy booked us a boat trip to it."

Her little eyes widened. "Wow."

Emily peeked and smiled. "Hidden coves?"

He nodded. "They are suppose to be gorgeous this time of year."

"What about the hike that you kept going on about?"

"Well the weather is suppose to be bad this week. So I figure we can spend a week touring and two weeks shooting."

She nodded. When they went to bed that night Daniel stayed up checking his e-mail. Emily flipped onto her side and kissed his arm. He smiled.

"Almost done. Margaux says we've already sold over two million issues and it just hit US stands on Tuesday. It isn't released anywhere else until tomorrow."

"That's great Babe."

He flipped his laptop shut and set it aside. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed down her neck and collarbone. She smiled as he slipped his hands under her tank top. He dipped down and planted a kiss to her stomach. He was working his way up when they heard Addy yell.

"Mommy?!"

He sighed then chuckled. "How does she always know?"

She rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed. She went into the other bedroom and found Addy in her bed.

"What's wrong Princess?"

She looked up sad. "My belly hurts."

Emily felt her forehead and sighed. "Uh oh somebody has a fever."

She rooted in Addy's suitcase until she found the small pouch that she put in there just in case. She grabbed the children's Tylenol and dispersed the correct amount into the syringe it came with. She gave it to Addy then tucked her back in.

"You should feel better soon sweetie."

Addy fell back asleep. She headed back into their bedroom. Daniel looked concerned.

"Is she okay?"

"She's sick."

He sighed. "I can find a doctor..."

She shook her head. "It seems like a bog. It probably just needs to run its course."

He nodded. She climbed back into bed and snuggled into his side. Eventually they drifted off to sleep. She was woken up a little while later. She heard Addy crying in her room. She snuck out of bed and opened Addy's bedroom door. She looked at Emily.

"It hurts."

Emily sat down and felt Addy's head. She was still burning up. She then noticed that Addy was holding her tummy. She lifted her night shit and saw that it was puffy. She grabbed the thermometer out of the emergency bag and took Addy's temperature. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the reading. She went back into their room and woke Daniel. He blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Addy's got a fever of 104."

He climbed out of bed and grabbed his cell before going into her room. He felt her forehead as he dialed.

"Questo e mr. Grayson nella suite penthouse ho bisognondel numero per l'ospedale pui vicino...grazie."

He redialed quickly.

"Ciao mia figlis e in esecuzione una febbre alta e si lamenta di mal di stomaco...lei e quattro...va bene...grazie."

He looked at Emily.

"The closest hospital is 20 minutes away but they're expecting us."

She nodded and started pulling on clothes over her pajamas. Daniel copied then grabbed the keys to their rental car. He then picked Addy up gently and carried her downstairs. The entire car ride was a blur to Emily. When they finally reached the hospital Daniel rushed Addy inside and spoke to the nurse at the desk. They led them back to a bed. He set Addy down and looked at the nurse.

"il suo nome e Adeline."

She nodded. "sei il padre?"

"Yes."

She smiled at Addy sweetly. "Bonjour Adeline. I hear your belly hurts?"

Addy nodded. The nurse put on gloves and felt around Addy's stomach. When she hit a spot Addy yelled. Emily jumped forward and grabbed her hand. The nurse looked at Daniel and Emily.

"I need the doctor to confirm but I am pretty sure she has appendicitis. She has severe tenderness and swelling in her abdomen and her fever are all symptoms. Has she eaten well today?"

Emily thought and shook her head. "She just picked at her lunch and dinner."

"That is another sign. Again I will have Dr. Hall confirm."

She stepped away and returned with a kind looking doctor. Dr. Hall looked to be in her mid forties and spoke with a southern American accent. She smiled at Addy.

"Hello Adeline. I'm Dr. Hall. Now I would really like to help make your tummy feel better. So can I see your tummy?"

Addy nodded. Dr. Hall lightly pressed which made Addy yell again. She finally looked at Daniel and Emily.

"So we are looking at Appendicitis. So I will schedule her for surgery in a couple of hours. In the meantime i'll start her on an iv that should alleviate some of the pain. I will be back in an hour to walk you through the surgery. Meanwhile Anna will get Addy in a gown."

They nodded. Anna brought out two gowns and smiled at Addy.

"Which pretty gown would you like to wear?"

Addy pointed to a pink butterfly one. Emily helped her get dressed then they were left alone. Addy looked at Emily.

"What is pendicitis?"

Emily smiled. "Appendicitis. It means your tummy is sick so Dr. Hall is going to do some magic and make you all better."

Addy nodded. When Anna came back she had an iv kit. She smiled at Addy.

"Okay I need to give you some medicine so I need you to pick a popsicle."

Addy picked out a popsicle from the car she had with her. Daniel held it for her. Anna smiled.

"Okay now grab Mommy's hand and squeeze as hard as you can."

Addy thought it was a fun game. She didn't even notice the needle going into her hand. Anna bandaged it then Daniel gave her the popsicle. Addy ate it happily.

"My tummy needs to hurt everyday."

Emily rolled her eyes. When Dr. Hall walked in she smiled at them.

"Anna will sit with her for a minute."

Emily nodded and she followed Daniel out into the hall. Dr. Hall grabbed a white board and started drawing.

"The medicine we are giving Adeline now is an antibiotic to prevent infection. So I will give her a general anesthetic. Then I will make a 4 inch incision and remove the appendix. She doesn't need it and it won't cause any problems if we do remove it. We will keep her for twelve hours for observation then you can take her back to your hotel. This is a routine procedure and I have performed it over a hundred times."

Emily and Daniel both nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Addy had been taken to surgery. Emily and Daniel were in the waiting room. Daniel looked at how nervous Emily looked and also how tired she looked.

"Em she's in the best hands."

She nodded. "I know. I just hate that she's all alone."

He sighed and grabbed her hand. She eventually leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He nudged her awake thirty minutes later. She looked and saw Dr. Hall walking over smiling.

"Adeline did great. She is starting to wake up now. I can take you to her."

They followed her back and saw Addy asleep in the hospital bed. A different nurse smiled at them.

"She may be cold when she wakes up if she is just buzz and I will get her another warm blanket."

They nodded. They took seats by her bed and waited. Emily brushed her hair out of her face while Daniel rubbed her hand. It was the first time that he truly felt like these girls were his world. Addy opened her eyes slowly after a quarter of an hour. She spoke in a whisper.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

Daniel looked at her stunned. Emily smiled.

"Hi Princess."

Addy squeezed Daniel's hand. "Can we go swimming?"

They both laughed at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Addy recovered fairly quickly from her surgery. By the time the made it to London she was back to her old self. Emily was almost 16 weeks pregnant and now had a small but defined baby bump. As Thanksgiving approached Daniel started talking to Charlotte about coming to see them. She finally agreed. The day before she was coming Emily had a doctor's appointment. It was hard for her to keep seeing new doctors. But she wanted Daniel to be able to extend his career. She was laying on the exam table while the doctor started the machine. He smiled at her.

"So this is your second?"

"Yes."

"What do you have at home?"

"A girl."

"Ah so I bet you're wanting a boy?"

Daniel smiled. "I don't care as long as it is healthy."

He nodded and moved the doppler around Emily's stomach. He eventually smiled and pointed to the screen.

"Do you know what that means?"

Daniel looked closely then cheered. "Yes!"

Emily looked confused. "What is it?"

"A little boy. Definitely."

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Daniel. "What happened to I don't care as long as it is healthy?"

He grinned. "I didn't but...now we have one of each."

She laughed. "Nice save."

The doctor printed out their pictures then helped Emily sit up. As soon as they got back to their hotel they had to meet with Andy. Daniel was still grinning at the ultrasound photos. Andy sat down and looked.

"Boy or Girl?"

Daniel showed him. "A boy."

"Congrats. So I guess this means we can do the gender reveal spread."

Daniel cocked his brow. "What spread?"

"Margaux wants to do a pregnancy spread featuring you and Emily. Apparently people are eating up this whole young family traveling the world. It's selling magazines faster then we can print them. For the holiday issue she wants you and Emily to officially announce the pregnancy."

Daniel was unsure. "I don't know..."

Emily walked in with Addy after they grabbed lunch for everyone. She looked at Daniel's expression.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded. "Margaux wants to do a pregnancy feature."

Emily made a face. "Really?"

He nodded. Andy smiled at her.

"Like I told Daniel people eat this kinda stuff up."

Emily sat down and thought for a minute. "Okay."

Daniel looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"If it helps your career then yes."

Andy smiled. "Not to mention mine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When a knock came on their door Addy gasped.

"I'll get it!"

She opened the door and squealed. "Aunt Charlie!"

Charlotte grinned and picked up her niece. "Hey Cutie pie."

Charlotte drug her suitcase in and set Addy down before gasping at Emily.

"Look at you! You look gorgeous."

Emily blushed and hugged her. "I've missed you."

"Me too."

Addy looked at her mom. "Can I show Aunt Charlie her room?"

"Sure."

Addy tried to roll Charlotte's suitcase but she wasn't getting very far. Daniel walked over and laughed at her.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"It's too heavy."

Daniel went to lift it and threw his sister a look. "Are you moving in?"

Charlotte hugged him as she spoke. "I need at least two outfits for every day that I am here. What if I meet a hot English guy?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and set her bag in the guest room. Charlotte sat in the living area with Emily and smiled.

"I've been following Daniel's Destination."

Emily smiled. "Yeah it's been crazy. Margaux wants us to do this big pregnancy shoot for the next issue."

"Oh mom is going to love that."

"You told her i'm pregnant?"

"Nope. I haven't said a word to anyone."

"Good I don't know if Daniel wants them to know."

She nodded. "Speaking of...I am getting a niece or a nephew?"

"A nephew."

Charlotte made a face. "Not nearly as fun to shop for but I am sure i'll find some things."

She and Emily laughed. When Daniel walked in and sat down he looked between them.

"Do I want to know?"

Charlotte smiled. "Just discussing my shopping skills."

He rolled his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after Charlotte arrived Andy wanted to do their pregnancy shoot. Emily and Daniel were still hesitant about it but went through with it. They found an old bridge over a pong that they used as a location. Emily was dressed in a long sleeve cotton navy maxi dress white Daniel wore a navy suit. They did simple poses similar to what they always did. Andy went through them that afternoon. He showed Emily one of Daniel standing behind her and Addy touching her stomach. They were all grinning.

"This is the cover."

Daniel nodded. "It's perfect."

Charlotte handed her brother a glass of water and smiled. "Let's just hope that my nephew doesn't inherit that stupid grin."

Daniel playfully hit her making Emily smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte flew home for the rest of her winter break. She was there when the next Voulez issue was released. There right on the front cover was the photo of Daniel and Addy with a pregnant Emily. She read the title.

"It's a boy for Daniel's Destination."

She was about to read the article when Victoria walked in with a distraught Sara. Conrad sat down and nodded to her.

"You saw it too."

Charlotte nodded. "Its a great picture."

Victoria threw her a look. "That is beside the point. That little tramp has trapped him yet again!" She opened her copy and read. "The couple did state that this pregnancy was unplanned but they see it as a blessing. It makes me want to gag."

Charlotte stood angrily. "I went to see Danny for Thanksgiving."

They all looked at her stunned. She continued.

"He is the happiest that I have seen him for a really long time. He is thrilled to be having a son and to be living with his daughter and wife. Can you both just once be happy for him?"

She stormed out of the room leaving them speechless.


End file.
